


When Time Runs Out

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, im so fed up with the actual writers for this series im legit just writing my own sequel, let me know in the comments if this is interesting/you want me to continue!, post-rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: Everything is perfect.Madoka exists. The Law of Cycles exists. All of them were living a normal life, away from the dangers of being a magical girl.So when a catastrophe happens, who is left to pick up the pieces?[Latest update: Prologue]





	When Time Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So PMMM is one of my favorite series and I'm getting really impatient waiting for a sequel to Rebellion, so I'm gonna write my own! I hope to update this according to the amount of interest shown, so if this sounds interesting to you, leave a comment or swing by my tumblr and leave a message for me!
> 
> http://despairmeguca.tumblr.com

_Who am I?_

_I used to be someone, but now I can’t remember a thing…_

_I can’t remember… why I am the way I am…_

_I can’t remember… who wished for my existence..._

_I don’t know… what my purpose is._

_And if I don’t know what my purpose is-_

* * *

 

It hasn’t been very long since Homura rewrote the universe. About 3 years, to be exact. The girls were in high school now, and Madoka was still blissfully unaware of what she used to be.

 _What you let her become_ , a familiar voice whispered in Homura’s mind.

She shrugged it off. The Clara Dolls were as useless as they had been while she was a witch, and for the millionth time she wished that she had better subordinates. After all, there was really no need to remind her of her past shortcomings. She did that to herself when she became the devil; that was the only way to surpass the Incubators’ reach and take matters into her own hands.

Homura reached into her shield and pulled out another gun, shooting a Wraith in the head. Her bow had vanished along with the old universe, Madoka’s universe. In this world, Madoka existed, and the bow belonged to her.

Not that she ever used it.

The other girls had forgotten about their powers. They were still magical girls, they still wore their Soul Gem in ring form on their fingers, but the runes marking their names were gone. They didn’t know what they were.

So if Madoka existed here, why were there Wraiths, and not Witches?

Being the creator of this universe, Homura knew exactly what had happened.

It wasn’t that she restored the universe to how it had been before Madoka’s wish. Rather, she had created an entirely new one, where both Madoka and the Law of Cycles exist.

_All I took was a tiny piece of it. Just the records of the person that Madoka was before she ceased to exist._

So every magical girl, before they became a witch, was still saved by the Law of Cycles. And Madoka still existed, living a normal life as she should.

Why Sayaka Miki was so upset about it, Homura wasn’t entirely sure. That girl had always been too wrapped up in “right” and “wrong”, and after endless cycles of dealing with it, she was more than content to let the girl avoid her as much as possible.

They were no longer in any danger. Is this end truly the “wrong” one?

 


End file.
